As it is known, there is currently an increasing use of cardboard displays developed by cutting and creasing designs to obtain shapes that are more sophisticated to meet the requirements of supermarkets, shopping centers and big magazines, in order to display and carry their products.
These are generally mounted from a plane condition such as the case of the display protected by document BR 202016014781-1 entitled “PROVISION INTRODUCED IN PACKAGING TRANSFORMABLE INTO DISPLAY”, where, through side creases, its flaps are folded to form the walls, the top with a locking tab in a front cutout. The front part is delimited by an oblique punch that is to be removed after mounting the box. When removed, the front part of the box forms an angular opening from the side walls to the rear wall, in order for the user to keep the products, viewed in the form of a display. Images were extracted from this document BR 202016014781-1 to show the sequence of a form of display mounting. This sequence was included as FIG. 1 of the application to be explained afterwards.
In any way, the displays are not usually designed to display products at great height, being generally supported on the floor together with the shelves, attached to columns or on floors, totems and other types of points to carry the messages.
The points at great heights in large sales establishments are explored with displays hanging alone from the ceiling, placed above the corridors, having a certain eye-catching appeal.